User talk:C Teng
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the link to the french wiki on the main page. :p ~Zexion~ 22:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Help? C Teng, There was a lot missing from the Character pages in the WikiFayz, so I fixed up the Female Characters so far and am about to take some work on the rest. However, the incomplete list from before cannot be edited and I cannot take it away, so it rests at the bottom of the page below the list. :/ Can you help me take away the old list? It looks bad haha. Thanks <3 Alice Re: Help? Ahhh ok I followed your directions but I don't feel like I'm doing this right... xD Collaboration? Hello! I'm Caville and I'm a founder and admin of the biggest "Gone" page in Poland! Polish Wikia of "Gone" is getting larger and larger, so I think it would be cool to connect our Wikias somehow, just like you did with the French one. If you want to, of course. What do you think? We have already 68 articles on our Wiki. Here's the link: CLICK. Please, write me back! Thanks and greets ;)! --Caville 22:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Collaboration? Thank you :D! I've added link to the WikiFAYZ on our Wikia, too! I'll try to help expand your page with some Polish info if necessary ;)! Caville 23:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Soo happy u made this its like my fave book ever...^^ wats an admin ?sorry to sound stupid, but i don't know! 20:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC)20:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC)23Cats :) Hello, I was just wondering ho long has this site existed? :) Jess :) Lol I know! XD POINTS SPAM REPORT Murderestina. General Questions Hi, I had a couple questions about the wikia. First of all, did you have anything to do with the new Project Characters? I didn't want to join something that technically wasn't allowed. Also, is there a specific standard format for character and book pages? Thanks, SarcasmCentral C Teng 02:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Changes Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm part of the Wikia Community Development team. I like this wiki and I think it has the potential to be even better with some help from the team. I was thinking of a more professional, colorful main page and a cool skin. You can see the work I did for another book series wiki, here. Is that cool with you? Is there anything in particular you want help with? Thanks! LexiLexi 22:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) hey man my name is william as well so how bout we talk sometime message me back if u are interested. Admin I have recently joined the wiki and I noticed that there is no local admin. Being a member of several wikis I have always thought that having a group of staff monitoring the wiki can be very useful and can improve the wiki as a whole. Also, we have very few active editors. As a result, the wiki is largely disorganized. I think that if there were more admin staff we would be able to make the wiki a lot more presentable, more accurate and better as a whole. Would it be possible to message some regular editors to create some local admin who could monitor the site? Kronicsunflower (talk) 07:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I have recently encountered vandalism on this wiki. Because there are no active admins it is impossible to delete any pages, meanin that this vandalism cannot be removed. Please, if you can, be more involved with the site. Kronicsunflower (talk) 20:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem, and thanks for sorting this out quickly! Kronicsunflower (talk) 07:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, I was wondering if you'd considering upgrading me to beauracrat status, because the wiki is getting bigger and I've been thinking about electing some more admins. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again. Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Vandal I would like to report a vandal (User: http://gone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.221.210.142). This user has changed several pages on this Wikia and have done nothing but adding unrelated material and removing the content of the pages. Because of this, I will undo the changes made by this user on pages where this is necessary and will kindly ask you as an administrator to take action against this. For reference, and in case your not able to take action against this user, I will copy and post this message on the Talk Page of the other three administrators on our Wikia. Thank you for your time :). Asweti (talk) 16:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could help out moderating this wikia, as I am happy to put effort into this every day and at least a few hours a week! Thanks, Clyv